Pokemon: Agente K-7
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Un visitante del futuro a llegado al tiempo de la liga Pokemon, pero ¿A que a venido? - Historia 100% mía no al plagio a menos que quieran hacer algo parecido pidanmelo.
1. Chapter 1

-Agente K-7 esta cerca del punto Alpha? Reporte! –grito una voz por el intercomunicador-

-Aquí Agente K-7, estoy a 5 metros del punto Alpha –dijo la voz que estaba volando rapidamente por la jungla densa-

De pronto un sonido de emergencia sono del intercomunidador.

-¡Agente K-7! ¡Debe llegar pronto! ¡ Una bestia Z esta a 10 metros de usted! –dijo alarmada la voz del otro lado-

AL oir eso, el agente volo mas rapidamente entre la jungla esquivando todas las ramas y lianas de por ahí-

-¡7 metros! ¡5 metros! –conto para que se apresurara-

El agente logro pasar la jungla y llego a una especie de portal muy avanzado, el acerco su cola a el y saco un cristal morado claro de su cola de metal. Lo coloco en el portal y este se activo.

-¡Un metro! –dijo muy alarmada-

El agente vio como los arboles se movian y entro rapidamente al portal y este cerro lo ultimo que vio el agente fue una sombra que intento entrar.

…

Todos los Pokemon legendarios estaban reunidos en un prado, Arceus dijo que deberian estar reunidos en un lugar mas abierto y se tomo la molestia de buscar un lugar donde no alla humanos cerca, lo encontro.

Todos estaban en circulo en ese prado, que estaba en medio de unas montañas lejanas, hermoso lugar.

Celebi: me gusta este lugar –respirando el aire puro-

Shaymin: deberiamos hacer esto mas seguido –dijo acostandose tranquilamente en el pasto-

Xerneas: estoy de acuerdo –dijo disfrutando del paisaje-

Arceus: bien ahora, comencemos la reunion –dijo y todos se preparon para decir sus reportes-

Lo que nadie noto es que Dialga y Palkia estaban nerviosas, estaban mirando a todos lados como buscando algo, especialmente Dialga.

Arceus: Bien, es un alivio escuchar eso, Kyogre, ahora Dialga y Palkia –dijo y al no escuchar algo, volteo a ver al duo Espacio-Tiempo y las vio viendo el lugar nerviosas- ¡Dialga, Palkia! –grito y estas dejaron de mirar el lugar y miraron a Arceus- Que sucede para que esten mirando el lugar de esa manera? –dijo y las dos se miraron nerviosas no muy seguras de si decirle hasta que Palkia decidio hablar-

Palkia: Lo siento Padre, es que Dialga y yo estamos sintiendo una deformacion espacio-tiempo, como un portal, pero no sabemos de donde viene –dijo y todos se miraron preocupados-

Arceus: ¿Qué? ¿Exactamente aquí? –dijo confundido-

Dialga: no mas bien todas partes –dijo preocupada-

De pronto, antes de que Arceus pudiera decir algo, una energia verde salio pasto y subio girando hasta el cielo, todos miraron atonitos como esa energia tomaba forma de circulo y abria un portal.

Todos miraron confundidos e impresionados el portal hasta que algo, o mas bien alguien, salio del portal, este alguien estaba cayendo y uno de los legendarios tenia pensado atraparlo hasta que este cuando estaba a metros del suelo levito de golpe.

La energia del suelo se detuvo y el portal se cerro, desaparecio como aparecio no quedo nada.

Excepto ese extraño visitante.

Todos miraban al visitante con la boca abierta, en especial Mewtwo, ya que lo conocia, al menos eso cree.

El visitante, era un Mew blanco de ojos azules, pero lo que a todos les llamo la atencion es que su cola, era de metal, y tenia pequeñas luces en ciertas partes.

El Mew los miraba con una mirada inexpresiva.

Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que alguien lo rompio.

Arceus: ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y de donde vienes? –dijo y el Mew lo miro y dio una reverencia-

-Soy conocido como el Agente K-7, vengo del año 2535 y no, no es una broma –dijo y todos lo miraron como si estubiera loco-

Arceus: De acuerdo…..Agente, quien te envio? –ya que según el, era un "Agente" suponia que alguien deberia haberlo enviado-

-La asociacion con el nombre de la "Rebelion", en contra de los humanos –dijo y ahora eso les llamo la atencion a todos-

Terrakion: ¿En contra de los humanos? ¿Eso deberia sorprenderme? –dijo a nadie en particular-

Arceus: haber, que "Asociacion"? –dijo esperando que fuera algo raro, pero no espero esa respuesta-

-La Rebelion, esta compuesta solo por Pokemon –dijo sorprendiendo a mas de uno-

Arceus:…¿Y para que has venido? –dijo al encontrar las palabras-

-Les explico la situacion, para que entiendan, los humanos de mi tiempo estan totalmente corrompidos, ya no son los mismos, son unos monstruos completos –dijo mirando su cola metalica con pesar, hasta que volvio a su mirada inexpresiva- Ahora los humanos de mi tiempo, quieren arruinar el pasado, para que su gobierno sea aun mayor, y puedan conseguir a los Pokemon legendarios, alias ustedes –dijo y todos se miraron decidiendo si creerle o no-

Zecrom: ¿Por qué deberiamos creerte? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

Meloetta: ¡Si! ¡Esto parece demaciado irreal para ser cierto!

-Me esperaba esta reaccion –el levanto su cola- Esto, es una muestra de lo que son en mi tiempo los humanos, ellos me cortaron la cola –dijo y todos jadearon pero algunos aun se mantenian excepticos-

Mew: O vamos! ¡Seguro solo es un disfraz! –dijo y vola rapidamente, agarro la cola, y se quedo en shock-

-¿Ahora me crees? –dijo viendo la cara de Mew en shock-

Mew: Tu, es, eto –dijo hablando entrecortado, confundiendo a todos sus compañeros, hasta que logro remotar el habla y lo que dijo los sorprendio- ¿Cómo los humanos de tu tiempo pueden ser tan crueles? ¡Sin la cola los Mew no pueden volar! -dijo sorprendiendos todos-

Giratina: ¡Espera! ¿Su cola realmente es de metal? –dijo realmente sorprendida-

Mew: si –asintio- Aunque me sorprende que puedas volar aun –dijo mirando al Mew confundida-

-Lo que pasa es que esta cola es un mecanismo que esta unido a mis nervios para que pueda moverlo a voluntad, me costo al principio volar sin caerme realmente, pero me acostumbre –dijo mirando su cola-

Victini: Entonces es verdad…Tu vienes del futuro…-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos-

Dialga: ¿Cómo viajaste en el tiempo sin mi ayuda o la de Celebi? –dijo y Celebi asintio con ella-

-Los humanos y los Pokemon, logramos inventar una maquina para viajar en el tiempo, los Pokemon lo logramos primero, la cuestion era encontrar la fuente lo cual es dificil dependiendo a que tiempo quieres viajar –explico-

Palkia: y cual es la fuente? –dijo preguntando lo que todos pensaban-

-Clasificado

-¡O vamos! –se quejaron todos-

-Es por su propio bien, es peligroso que les revele lo que es la fuente, ademas tengo que ir al punto Beta antes de que los humanos envien a otra de sus invenciones tras de mi –dijo y tenia pensado irse, pero no lo dejaron-

Groudon: aun tenemos preguntas –dijo seriamente-

-Y yo no tengo tiempo, asi que…-iba a decir pero lo interrumpieron-

Jirachi: Y si te acompañamos a donde vas a ir? –dijo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

-¿Acompañarme?..-lo penso un poco- Bueno pero no me estorben, y les respondere todo lo que pueda –dijo y comenzo a volar a cierta direccion-

Los legendarios se miraron y decidieron seguirlo, era la unica forma de tener respuestas.

Mew: entonces~ Los Pokemon luchan con los humanos? –dijo y el asintio-

-Si

Rayquasa: ¿Y Como comenzo esta guerra? –dijo volando a la misma velocidad que el Mew-

-Se remota dentro de cien años en este tiempo, las organizaciones criminales se uniran, y haran un golpe de estado, pero aquí la parte mas impactante ¿Quiénes dejaron que el golpe de estado suceda? –dijo mirandolos fijamente-

Todos pensaron en eso, no le llegaba nada a la cabeza, al ver que no tenian idea el decidio decirles.

-La liga –dijo sorprendiendo a todos- La liga es quien permitio el golpe de estado, los Pokemon intentaron defenderse, pero los resultados, eran horribles –dijo mirando su cola y todos pusieron cara de pena al verla- Al ver que no podian ganar, los Pokemon hicieron su propia republica, lograron hacer su propia tecnologia y transporte, todo eso en la parte del mundo donde los humanos no les interesaba estar, hasta ahora –dijo pero los legendarios se dieron cuenta de algo-

Cobalion: ¡Espera! –dijo y todos lo miraron- ¿Qué paso con nosotros? ¿No defendimos la justicia ante los esos humanso? –dijo pero no espero esa respuesta-

-Por su bien, no se los puedo decir –dijo y los legendarios de quejaron-

Mew: ¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo –dijo pero el Mew nego-

-Creame cuando le digo que nadie espero lo de ustedes por eso no se los puedo decir, ahora sigamos –dijo volando mas rapido y los legendarios lo siguieron-

Mewtwo: yo tengo una pregunta –dijo y todos lo miraron mientras se movian- ¿Yo no ayude? Digo, yo siempre dije que te ayudaria en todo lo que pudiera –dijo sorprendiendo a todos, hablaba como si lo conociera-

Moltres: Mewtwo hablas como si…

Mewtwo: si lo conozco –dijo seriamente- ¿No es asi hermano? –dijo sorprendiendo a todos y miraron al Mew para una confirmacion y se sorpredieron cuando asintio-

-Si, Mewtwo es mi hermano, estubimos en el mismo laboratorio –dijo sorprendiendo a todos-

Lugia: ¡Espera! Eso significa que estas vivo en este tiempo –dijo y el asintio-

-Asi es, pero no hablemos de eso ¿Quieren? –dijo y todos asintieron vasilantes- En cuanto a tu pregunta Mewtwo, si ayudaste, pero no termino bien –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y todos decidieron guardar silencio-

Volaron un buen rato, hasta que ya no estaban en el prado, ahora estaban en un bosque, todos tenian que hacer su esfuerzo para pasar entre los arboles, siguiendo de cerca al Mew, cuando pensaban finalmente preguntar otra cosa de escucho un sonido y sono una voz femenina.

-Agente K-7, ¿Logro llegar? ¡Reporte! –dijo la voz y el Mew respondio-

-Aquí agente K-7, el viaje fue un éxito –dij haciendole una seña a los legendarios para que se callaran lo cual logro-

-Excelente ¿Qué tan cerca esta del punto Beta?

-A unos 10 kilometros como maximo –dijo y sono una alerta- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Los humanos lograron enviar dos bestias Z cerca de tu ubicación! –dijo cofundiendo y alarmando a los legendarios con el nombre, sono otra alerta y la voz grito aturdiendo un poco al Mew-

-¿Qué paso ahora? –sobandose una de las orejas-

-¡Enviaron al Badnick M-2! –dijo y el Mew tomo unos momentos para quedarse en shock-

-Dime que es un broma por favor…-dijo en tono suplicante sorprendiendo a todos-

-¡Desearia que fuera asi! ¡Pero no! ¡Llega al punto Beta! ¡AHORA! –grito y el Mew salio disparado con los legendarios siguiendole de cerca-

Ho-oh: ¿Qué esta pasando?! ¿Quién era ella? –dijo y el respondio lo mas rapido posible-

-Era una de las administradores de la Rebelion, me acaba de avisar que dos bestias Z estan detrás de mi y el Badnick M-2 –le dio un escalofrio al nombrarlo-

Yveltal: ¿Bestia Z?

Zygarder: ¿Badnick M-2?

-Las bestias Z son –intento decir pero se escucho un rugido anti natural que a todos les dio un escalofrio- ¡Olvidenlo! ¡Hay que legar ahora! –dijo y volo tan rapido como pudo-

Todos lo siguieron tambien moviendose rapido, en estos momentos, NO querian saber que era una bestia Z, sobretodo al escuchar el rugido.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a una luz una bestia, sin juego de palabras, se paro amenazante en frente de ellos, era negra con partes de rojo que parecia sangre, tenia una ilera de colmillos en toda su boca y ellos no querian saber que tan grande eran sus garras.

Arceus: ¿Qué es esa cosa? –dijo asqueado esa cosa no se parecia a nada que hubiera visto-

-Eso, es una bestia Z atrocidad creada por los humanos –dijo y todos lo miraron en estado de shock- No me pregunten, cual es u objetivo, eso ya quedo claro con su apariencia –dijo y puso su cola en frente de el, la punta ovalada apuntando a la bestia- No vayan a atacarlo, esa cosa absorbe los poderes –dijo haciendo que todos los legendarios tragaran saliva-

Palkia: entonces que hacemos? –dijo y el Mew le dijo la respuesta-

-Tu solo observa –dijo y de pronto la punta obalada de su cola tomo la forma de pistola, sorprendiendo a todos, el disparo un lazer azul a la cosa, y esta lo esquivo, tenia la intencion de saltar en cima de el hasta que disparo otra vez a su pecho, que tenia una mancha roja, y cayo al piso muerto, sangre saliendo de su cuerpo-

Todos los legendarios vieron esto asqueados, jamas habian visto algo asi.

-Tuvimos suerte de que no era tan inteligente –dijo y su cola tomo la forma obalada de nuevo- Sigamos y movamonos antes de que aparezca el otro, o el Badnick –dijo y volo rapido entre los arboles y los legendarios lo siguieron-

Arceus: Esa cosa…De que esta hechoa? –dijo y el Mew nego con la cabeza-

-No querras saber, y te lo digo de verdad, ahora callense tenemos que hacer lo mejor posible para no llamar la atencion –dijo y siguio su camino-

Todos decidieron hacerle caso y volaron y corrieron entre los arboles del gran bosque, hasta que escucharon otro rugido.

-Joder…-dijo y muchos lo miraron mal- Culpenme de maldecir en una situacion como esta –dijo y todos no pudieron quejarse- Tenemos que apurarnos

Volaron lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta que vieron una luz y al salir vieron un circulo de piedra en el suelo.

-¡Al fin! –dijo y se acerco al circulo-

De pronto de entre los arboles, aparecieron otra bestia Z, pero tambien una figura humanoide de metal, que Mewtwo reconocio.

Mewtwo: no puede ser…-dijo mirando al "Badnick"-

De pronto un lazer, mato a la bestia de un disparo en la cabeza, y el Badnick miro al Mew que tenia su cola en forma pistola.

Ahí comenzo una seria de disparos entre el Badnick y el Mew, los dos intentando dar en el cofre, cosa que fallaban.

De pronto una cola de hierro mando a volar al Badnick, todos miraron sorprendidos a Mewtwo y este estaba mirando fijamente al Mew que lo miraba por igual hasta que suspiro.

-Luego te explico –dijo y saco un cristla verde de su cola-

Lugia: cuentas cosas tienes en esa cola?! –dijo un poco alarmada por lo que acaba de pasar-

-No querras saber –dijo y puso el cristal en una ranura el lado del cristal y este puso un campo de fuerza alrededor y una luz cubrio todo, cuando de despejo todos pudieron ver que el circulo de piedra de habria transformado en un portal- Bien –dijo y escucho un ruido bastante fuerte- Sera mejor que vengan conmigo si quieren vivir –dijo y salto hacia el portal y ellos hicieron lo mismo-

El portal se cerro justo a tiempo para que el Badnick llegara e intentara destruir el circulo de pidra pero un campo de fuerzo lo detuvo.

-Badnick M-2 –dijo una voz en su cabeza- Vuelve a la base, te daremos las siguientes coordenadas –dijo antes de desaparecer-

El Badnick obedecio y se fue sin dejar rastro.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban cruzando el portal, los colores verde y azul se veian en todo el lugar, a Celebi y Dialga les parecia un viaje normal en el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempor diferente.

De pronto el camino termino y calleron contra el suelo, a excepcion del Mew quien estaba levitando.

Mewtwo: supongo que ya estas acostumbrado –dijo mirando a su "hermano del futuro"-

-Si, bueno siganme –comenzo a volar a cierta direccion-

Caminaron por esa densa jungla y no pudieron evitar preguntar.

Darkrai: ¿Esto es el futuro? ¿Una jungla? –dijo mirando el lugar-

-No, esto es el lugar que rodea la verdadera civilizacion Pokemon –justo cuando dijo eso una especia de puerta se abrio en la nada y cuando entraron todos los legendarios vieron una ciudad enorme y muy avanzada, pero lo curioso es que no habia humanos solo Pokemon caminando por ahí-

Reshiram: Woah…-mirando los grande rascacielos-

Zecrom: esto no es nada parecido a nuestro tiempo –mirando las luces de los carteles-

-Si, bueno tenemos que ir a la base, siganme –dijo tomando un camino en el cual no habia Pokemon, lo siguieron-

Estubieron caminando un buen rato hasta llegar a un edificio de metal, que se parecia mucho a una base militar, lo que era.

Los guardias que la custodiaban los dejaron pesar si no antes mirar de mala manera a los legendarios, lo cual los confundio.

Entraron a la base, y a medida que avanzavan mas Pokemon miraban mal a los legendarios, lo cual los ponia cada vez confundidos, pero decidieron guardar silencio.

De pronto, por un tunel en la pared, salio una mancha azul derribando por poco al Mew blanco, todos estaban a punto de defenderlo hasta que se dieron cuenta de quien era…Mas lo que dijo.

-¡Hola papa!

-¿Manaphy?! –medio gritaron todos-

A pesar de que medio gritaron Manaphy los ignoro.

Manaphy: ¿Cómo fue la mision Papa?

-Muy bien pequeña, incluso traje a los objetivos –mirando de reojo a los legendarios-

Manaphy: ¡Genial! ¡Estare con Mama en la Psicina! ¡Nos vemos! –dijo antes de saltar por el mismo tunel y desaparecer-

Kyogre: Esa es la misma Manaphy de nuestro tiempo, puedo sentirlo…-dijo impresionada de que aun este viva-

Lugia: Ella dijo "Mama", no era aquella chica May? –dijo y el Mew lo miro seriamente, dandole un escalofrio-

-Te digo, por tu propio bien, que no vuelvas a decir ese nombre en mi presencia –dijo mirandolo fijamente y el Guardian del mar nervioso asintio, suspiro tranquilo cuando el Mew volteo y siguio guiandolos-

Llegaron a una puerta donde habia un panel de control, el Mew puso su pata en el, y sono una confirmacion, despues puso un codigo y la puerta se abrio.

Todos entraron a la gran habitacion llena de computadoras y cuando cerraron al puerta el Mew hablo.

-Administradora, traje a los objetivos –dijo y una de las sillas se dio vuelta para revelar a una Buneary blanca, sorprendiendo a todos-

-Excelente trabajo Agente K-7, puede retirarse –dijo y el Mew asintio y se fue- Imagino que tendran algunas preguntas –dijo mirando a los legendarios con una sonrisa, aunque podrian decir que es falsa-

Arceus: Bien, ¿Desde cuando exite esta organización? No, mejor pregunta, ¿Desde cuando los Pokemon y humanos se pelean a esta magnitud? –dijo y la Buneary le respondio-

-Esta organización exite desde hace 200 años, y en cuanto a la otra pregunta desde hace 250 años –dijo aun con una sonrisa y las patas juntas-

Giratina: Bien, ahora la pregunta del millon, ¿Qué paso con nosotros que ese Mew no nos quiere decir y todos nos miran mal? –dijo y la Buneary suspiro-

-Estan realmente seguros de que quieren saber? –dijo y ellos asintieron- Bien, Mewtwo ya te daras una idea de lo que te paso por lo tanto lo que estoy a punto de decir no va para ti ¿Ok? –dijo y este asintio- Muy bien aquí voy –respirto hondo y lo solto- Cuando sucedió el golpe de estado hace trecientos años, los Pokemon estaban mas que vulnerables, la tecnologia de las organizaciones criminales y la liga se volvio brutal, cada vez era mas dificil salir de las Pokebolas, y con tan poca tecnologia de nuestra parte, no pudimos avanzar mucho –dijo y estaba a punto de continuar, pero la interrumpieron-

Cresselia: Disculpa, te preguntamos de que nos paso no toda la historia –dijo y al Buneary fruncio el ceño hasta que suspiro-

-A eso estoy llegando, ahora les pido NO me interrumpan –dijo y al ver que se callaron continuo- Como decia, no avanzamos mucho, asi que intentamos pedirle ayuda a nuestro protectores, los seres mas fuertes del planeta, ustedes los legendarios –dijo y todos incharon sus pechos de orgullo- Sin embargo, cuando les fuimos a pedir ayuda, no estaban –dijo y todos los pechos se desinflaron-

Groudon: ¿Q-Que? ¿Fuimos capturados o que? –dijo y la Buneary nego-

-No, no fueron capturados todo lo contrario, ustedes se ocultaron como cobardes –dijo y todos jadearon-

Arceus: Debes estar bromeando –dijo temblando en sus palabras-

-nego- Claro que no, ustedes mismo se ocultaron, y lo confirmamos cuando dos de sus compañeros legendarios fueron atacados y nos dijeron la verdad, en estos momentos esos dos legendarios estan unidos a nuestra causa –dijo serimente y todos tomaron u minuto para pensarlo, hasta que les llego otra pregunta-

Palkia: Espera dos? Uno es Manaphy, pero ¿El otro? –dijo pero el Buneary nego-

-Lo siento, no puedo revelar eso, sin embargo, la conoceran pronto –dijo y todos asintieron- Bien, esto es todo lo que tienen que saber por ahora, pueden ir a conocer las instalaciones –dijo y todos salieron de la habitacion a pesar de que tenian mas pregunas, pero decidieron tomar ese tiempo para asimilar la informacion resivida-

Todos estaban caminando por los pasillos de las instalaciones, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que decia "Psicina", decidieron entrar, pues recordaban que ahí estaba el Mew, pero se soprendieron de quien estaba ahí tambien.

-¿Latias?!


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Latias?! –gritaron todos-

Efectivamente era Latias quien estaba ahí, estaba acostada al borde de la Psicina junto al Mew, Manaphy estaba dentro de la Psicina, por obvias razones, pero lo que sorprendio a los legendarios era que una de las alas de Latias era de metal, asi como la cola del Mew.

Latias al darse cuenta de su presencia los miro inexpresivamente, sorprendiendolos.

Latias: Ah, son ustedes –dijo en un tono sin emociones-

Celebi: eh Latias estas bien? –dijo un poco intimidada por como los miraba Latias-

Latias: claro estoy mejor que nunca –dijo nuevamente inexpresiva-

Rayquasa: ¿Lo que te sucedió? –dijo apuntando a su ala-

Latias: oh ¿Esto? –apunto a su ala y ellos asintieron- Cuando atacaron Altomore hace trescientos años, me cortaron el ala y por poco me capturan, de no ser por mi esposo ahora estaría muerta o peor –le sonrio al Mew y este igualmente sonrió-

Cuando los legendarios vieron ese gesto se sorprendieron, mas de lo que ya estaban.

-¡El es tu esposo?! –gritaron todos-

-Si, yo soy su esposo ¿Algun problema? –dijo mirándolos enarcando una ceja-

-No para nada…-murmuraron bajo-

Kyogre: Manaphy ¿Tu que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con el Templo del Mar? –dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí sin ningún problema-

Cuando dijo eso Manaphy resoplo.

Manaphy: El Templo del Mar ahora esta bajo el comando de los humanos, mi clon ahora es la "Princesa" de ahí –dijo sorprendiéndolos-

Lugia: Espeta "Tu clon"? –repitio pues creyó haber oído mal, pero para su mal Manaphy asintió-

Manaphy: si mi clon, los humanos aprovecharon cuando estaba en shock por lo que estaban haciendo uno de ellos me corto una de mis antenas –agarro una con pesar- Por suerte, como la mayoría de los Pokemon acuáticos, pudo volver a crecer, pero no todos corren con la misma suerte –dijo mirando las partes mecánicas de sus "Padres"-

Kyogre: Cuando fue eso..? –dijo al Salir del shock-

Manaphy: Hace trescientos años –dijo recordando bien cuando sucedió- De alguna manera lograron encontrar el Templo y cuando hicieron eso, fui rescatada por Mama y Papa –dijo esta vez sonriendo a Latias y al Mew quien le devolvieron la sonrisa-

Groudon: Ok…Oficialmente estoy confundido –dijo sinceramente con todos asintiendo-

Shaymin: No entiendo… ¿Por qué no ayudamos a detener todo esto? –dijo y todos intentaron pensar en algo-

Latias: Fue por que Arceus no quería que nos "pasara nada" O que no termináramos capturados –dijo recordando la reunión después del golpe de estado-

Palkia: ¿Enserio? ¿Y nada mas? –dijo incrédula-

Latias: si nada mas, eso sucedió en la reunión días después del golpe de estado, en ustedes aun falta algunos años para eso

Todos estaban en silencio intentando asimilar lo que dijeron ¿De verdad se escondieron por temor a ser capturados?

-mirando el reloj colgado en la pared- Ya se hace tarde, debemos ir a descansar –dijo y su esposa e hija asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, el miro a los legendarios- Yo voy a guiarlos a sus habitaciones –dijo y comenzó a volar hacia la puerta-

Los legendarios lo siguieron aun pensativos, el Mew les mostro las habitaciones y cada uno entro en ellas, el ultimo fue Mewtwo que lo detuvo antes de irse.

-¿Si? –dijo volteando a mirarlo-

Mewtwo: escucha…Ya me doy una idea de cómo me transforme en….eso –recordando al Badnick- Pero ¿Hay alguna manera de que vuelva a la normalidad? –dijo el Mew lo miro un momento y decidió responderle-

-Todavía no hay una forma de quitarle la armadura, es lo que lo controla, pero cuando la encontremos lo liberaremos junto con los otros –dijo y Mewtwo asintió-

Mewtwo: de acuerdo….Descansa –dijo y entro a la habitación-

-Lo mismo…-dijo y se fue-

…

Al día siguiente todos los legendarios vieron como los Pokemon entrenaban con armas de todo tipo, incluyendo a Latias, Manaphy y el Mew, cabe decir que estaban sorprendidos de cómo podían manejar las armas, sobretodo los que tenían una extensión mecánica.

-Realmente trabajan duro ¿Verdad? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos-

Voltearon a ver y vieron a la Buneary blanca de la otra vez, les estaba sonriendo, aunque podían seguir diciendo que es solo por cortesía.

Cresselia: si es bastante sorprendente –mirando fijamente como manejaban sus cuerpo los que tenían extensión mecánica-

-Pues si, se necesita este entrenamiento para poder hacerles frente a los humanos –dijo mirando a sus equipo entrenar duro-

Giratina:..Los humanos se han vuelto monstruos en este tiempo –dijo y la Buneary asintió-

-Si, su tecnología en brutal, pero el PPD hace todo lo posible por rescatar a los Pokemon capturados –dijo y todos la miraron con curiosidad-

-¿PPD?

-Es el nombre de nuestra organización, Protección Pokemon Defensa, eso significa –dijo y todos asintieron-

Arceus: Me pregunto que hubiera pasado se hubiéramos intervenido…-mirando como Latias y Manaphy luchaban con armas-

-Probablemente, con sus poderes, hubieran podido vencer a los humanos no preparados en el golpe de estado, pero ya no se puede cambiar nuestro presente, o en su caso futuro –dijo y Dialga y Celebi se preguntaban como sabia tanto de las leyes del tiempo-

Palkia: Si intervenimos, evitaremos todo esto? –dijo seriamente-

-En su tiempo si, pero en el nuestro no, sea como sea ¿Lo harán? –mirándolos fijamente-

Todos los legendarios pensaron hasta que asintieron y Arceus hablo por todos.

Arceus: para salvar nuestro futuro y evitar este, por supuesto que lo haríamos –dijo seriamente haciendo que la Buneary sonría de verdad-

-Eso quería escuchar, vengan conmigo –dijo y camino fuera de la sala de entrenamiento con los legendarios siguiéndola-

Llegaron a una sala oscura hasta que la Buneary prendió las luces revelando un portal en el suelo, ya con el cristal incrustado.

Celebi: un portal –sorprendida-

-Así es, la misión era para evitar que en su tiempo sucede lo del nuestro, hacerlos cambiar de decisión cuando ocurra el golpe de estado –dijo revelando el verdadero propósito de todo-

Arceus: ya veo…Inteligentes –dijo y la Buneary rio entre dietes-

-Oh si, hemos escuchado eso mucho, será mejor que vuelvan y se preparen para lo que sucederá, mas ahora que lo saben –dijo y todos asintieron-

La administradora encendió el portal y todos se prepararon para saltar.

Victini: ¿Saben? –dijo llamando la atención de todos- Al fin nunca supimos el nombre del Mew

-Mi nombre es Ash –dijo una voz que reconocieron-

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al Mew que estaba levitando en frente de la puerta.

Arceus: T-Tu nombre es..Co-Como? –tartamudo in capaz de creer lo que escucho-

-Así es, mi nombre es Ash y no, no es una broma digamos que yo me la pase mal en mi infancia Je, Mewtwo te dejo que les cuentes como paso, pero no les digas donde estoy –dijo y el asintió-

-¿Tu lo sabias?! –gritaron todos mirando al clon de mew-

Mewtwo: Por supuesto que lo sabia ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si no supiera el nombre de mi propio hermano? –dijo y cuando estaban a punto de decir algo una toz falsa los interrumpió-

-Ejem Ejem, creo que ya deben irse –dijo mirándolos fijamente-

Arceus: oh si…-dijo y nuevamente se prepararon para saltar-

Le dieron una ultima mirada a la administradora y a Ash, se despidieron y finalmente saltaron al portal, volviendo a su tiempo.

La Buneary cerro el portal y miro al Mew.

-Bien hecho Agente, la misión esta hecha –dijo mirando con una sonrisa el portal.

Ash: Gracias señora, pero usted también hizo su parte –dijo y ella asintió riendo entre dientes-

-Supongo, ahora deberían prepararse tu y tu familia, ahora comienzan las verdaderas misiones –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida-

Ash: Por supuesto señora –dijo y levito hacia la salida-


End file.
